bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Photok
.|left]] Photok was an Av-Matoran disguised as a Po-Matoran residing in Karda Nui (Universe Core). He had an important role in the Invasion of Karda Nui. Photok could move at the speed of light when he was physically combined with Pohatu, and according to Lego.shop.com, he can be combined with Onua also. Photok loved taking crazy risks. History Photok was best friends with Radiak before Radiak became a Shadow Matoran. He was then hit with a Shadow blast from Antroz. He, Pohatu, Kopaka and Solek were all later bound by the Makuta in chains of shadows, hanging from the ceiling of Karda Nui. Lewa and Tanma then arrived and rescued them. After that battle, Lewa shot down Kirop for target practice, and then Kopaka captured the unconscious Matoran. The three Toa Nuva and Matoran set up a plan to trick Kirop into leading them to the Shadow Leech Hive. Once inside, Photok, Pohatu, Lewa, Tanma, and Ignika were exploring the hive, when the two Toa Nuva and Av-Matoran found that the Toa Ignika had been replaced by a massive worm creature. Unbeknown to the Toa and Matoran, it was actually an illusion made by Mutran. They therefore began attacking the Ignika. Angered, the mask began sucking the life out of the four heroes, Photok being first to notice. Pohatu then stopped the Ignika, and the Toa apologized for shooting at him. Seconds after, a power scream came from within the main part of the cave, causing the Toa to faint. When they woke up, the Toa and Matoran were separated, all held hostage by the Makuta. Pohatu then shared his Kakama Nuva mask power with the four Toa, and they rocketed out of the hive, shattering the Leech vats, rescuing the Matoran, and injuring Vamprah and Chirox too. Later, the group managed to sneak into the Makuta's main base while the Makuta were destroying the remaining village, and engaged them when they returned. During that fight, Pohatu and Photok activated their speed powers and began injuring Antroz, going in tight circles around him. Icarax flew to the spot and used his gravity powers to make the Toa - Matoran pair and Makuta fall. While Antroz fell, antidermis leaking out, and blind, Pohatu tapped in Photok's memories and found a spot where there was a stalagmite in the swamp. Painfully, he and Photok slammed through it, then were released because Icarax's concentration was broken by the Toa Ignika. Once the battle was over, and the three Makuta headed to the swamp, the Toa surrounded Mutran and questioned him about where the Makuta were going. He revealed they were going to the Swamp of Secrets, and the Toa and Matoran followed. Set information *Photok's piece count is 14 *Photok's set number is 8946 *He can be attached to Pohatu or Onua. Abilities *Photok can move at the speed of light and can share his knowledge of Karda Nui with Pohatu Nuva while he is physically combined with him. *He also has a rocket booster attached to his back, and wields dual Power Swords. Trivia *Photok's name derives from the prefix "photo", meaning having to do with light (as in photograph or photosensitive), promoting his status as an Av-Matoran. *Photok is the first Av-Matoran set to have the mask color match the feet. Category:2008 Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran